Haunted
by NeverTooLate03
Summary: Commissioner Gordon and Barbara make a trip to Jump City. Robin faces his haunted past and Barbara learns that crime fighting can be more thrilling if she lets down some walls. RobinXStarfire Barbara Batgirl XRed-X Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I thought that I should do something new and different. This just popped into my head and I had to write it down. I noticed that nobody else had done anything like this so I thought "Hell why not?" I don't know if I am going to continue it or not because of other stuff going on in my life but I do have some ideas that I want to write for this story so maybe someday there will be a conclusion. However, if I get reviews that demand me to update ASAP or you'll hunt me down…then I might possibly change my mind. ;) Enjoy and Review :D**

**Oh yeah, I also do not own Batman or Teen Titans…which sucks.**

**Chapter One:**

This was the last place she wanted to be. Anywhere but here.

Hell, she'll rather be trapped in the Bat Cave all night long then come here and do what not only what her father expected her to do but what Batman expected out of her.

Actually, amend that, she did want to be here. But she wanted to be here on her own free will and not forced to do things in which she would rather not do, when she had more things that could occupy her time. Important things. Like college, school, friends, and spying on bad guys in the dark of the night.

But not here.

However, there was a bright side to all of this drama. She was excited to see her old friend again. It took time for her to admit it but she did miss him. He made the scoping out the bad guys with Batman feel oddly comfortable. Interesting and fun, even if it was three in the morning and there was no action to speak of; so yeah she did want to see him and make amends. It was, after all, the right thing to do.

Even though she had no idea why he had left. Nobody spoke of it. It was very frustrating to her. After he left it was like there never was a Robin in Gotham or a Dick Grayson in her life. No, it was like she had dreamt it all.

She felt as though she had been robbed of their friendship and camaraderie all because he and the big guy had a fight. _Boys will be boys.., _she thought as she rolled her eyes and let out a sigh which earned her a concerned look from her father. She gave him a small smile and mouthed an "I'm tired," to the Commissioner who nodded and leaned back comfortably in the small car's passenger seat. They were still a couple hours away from Jump City where the Mayor will personally meet them to talk about crime, politics, and the heroes of both of their cities.

She held back a yawn just thinking about the conversations that were sure to come up. But she had to be there. For her father. She had promised him that she will join him for this week long conference with Jump City's government so that he wouldn't be alone.

Barbara smiled, it was sweet to her that her father held her in such high respect and need for her company that he had bargained with her to come. She was going to refuse the offer but then Bats confronted her about the situation and told her he thought it was best for her to go….to carry out a message. _Stubborn Bat, _she thought knowing that the Dark Knight was actually a little sad that Robin had left. He should be one the here to talk to the guy.

_Hell he treated the kid like a son for years,_ she thought, _he has to still care. If I still care about the Boy Wonder than he probably does as well._

Although Barbara was reluctant to admit that she was also curious about what had happened to cause such a change. She remembered the free-spirit, fun, adventurous, but also down to Earth about anything or nothing Robin. The guy who also had her back in a dangerous situations but could also easily break the tension, if need be. Since his departure Batman had took that place but he wasn't so keen on lightening the mood as Robin was. This brought Barbara back to her first and foremost concern about the Boy Wonder.

Was Robin still the same teenage boy she had known all those years ago?

Barbara already knew the answer as "no" but she wanted to see this "new" Robin for herself. She had intercepted the Titans' communication system herself and would listen in for hours. She started to notice immediately the change in Robin's demeanor and attitude over the speakers. It hurt a bit for her to see an old friend of hers go through such a dynamic change. He literally went from Boy Wonder to an almost Batman-like man in a matter of weeks if not days.

All in all Barbara just wanted to make sure that everything was alright before she went back to Gotham. Hopefully if everything went well Barbara planned on showing Robin some sketches that she had created in her spare time; which she hoped will help gain her friendship back with him even if she was in Gotham.

"Barbara would you like to come with the Mayor and myself to dinner?" Her father politely asked her causing her reverie to be postponed. She blinked at him trying to comprehend his question and had to fight back a yawn.

Gordon chuckled. "I'm assuming it's a no then, hmm?"

"Sorry Dad, but you know how I can't sleep in the car," another yawned caused her to pause and cover her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah I know, you're still going to meet him with me right?"

"Wow, Dad," Barbara's bright blue eyes widened. "Are you nervous about meeting the Mayor? You the Commissioner of Gotham city?" Sarcasm filled her voice and her father smiled at her.

"No," he chuckled softly, "If you want to be in my headquarters when your time to fight crime comes," Gordon paused and Barbara had to fight back a smile at his word choice for her future, "you are going to need some connections."

Barbara nodded in understanding and brushed her fiery red hair out of her face as she leaned her forehead against the coolness of the car window wondering about what was going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jump City another assault was taking place against its inhabitants and the Teen Titans were on the offensive once again. Some hired off thugs were robbing a jewelry store and causing chaos and panic in their wake.

Quickly the Titans appeared on the scene with the battle cry of, "Titans go!" each Titan had already cornered a thug and soon after that the whole crew was tied up ready to go to prison for years to come.

"Oh man BB when you did the swoop with the-"

"Yeah Cy, and then you did the kick, punch, bam-"

Beast Boy and Cyborg continued their epic telling of the fight that had just taken place while Raven, Robin, and Starfire inspected the damage that was taken. The thugs had blown up part of the store's wall so bricks and debris covered the street causing traffic to cease. Alarms of incoming fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances were soon heard as they approached the damaged part of the city. Among the incoming emergency vehicles was a black sleek car that drove up alongside the Titans.

"Impressive job, Titans," a male voice told them, "Jump City thanks you once again." The owner of the voice belonged to a tall graying man with round glasses who was stepping out of the black car.

"Mr. Mayor," Robin nodded his head at the man. "What brings you down to this part of town?"

The Mayor smiled at the young hero's question and immediately liked how Robin got straight to the point of everything.

"You, my dear boy and your friends," the Mayor's response quickly got the full attention of all five Titans.

"Why us, man?" Cyborg quickly voiced before any of the Titans found their voice.

"I would just like to formally invite all of you to a conference I am holding with some esteemed friends of mine," the Mayor explained, "they would all love to meet you and, of course, thank each and every one of you for the service you provide in protecting the innocent."

"We need no celebration for what we do," Robin informed him, "this is our duty, but thank you Mr. Mayor for your invitation."

Robin turned around and started to walk away when the Mayor's voice stopped him, "Robin I believe at least yourself should make an appearance."

"I don't need-"

"My dear boy, I'm not saying you should come just so we can thank you for your leadership but I believe an old friend of yours would like to see you again." That made Robin stop dead in his tracks. The rest of the Titans looked between the pair with shocked faces waiting for their leader to reply.

"What old friend?" Robin asked with an edge to his voice which made the Mayor's eyes widen a bit.

"Why Commissioner Jim Gordon of Gotham, of course," he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am aware of your history working together in Gotham with Batman and Batgirl, I am just letting you know that an old partner of yours will be here if you wish to come, you are of course welcomed to make an appearance."

Robin froze up; he was not used to people bringing up his past like that and since Gordon was coming here to Jump City it was as though the past was going to be brought to life in his own city. He had not heard from anybody in Gotham since the night he left.

Meanwhile the rest of the Titans looked at Robin with concern unaware of his inner turmoil as the Mayor headed back to his car. "It may also be necessary for you all to come anyways," the Mayor informed them unaware of the conflict he had already invoked in Robin. "My friends are very influential and important in their own cities. I would not be surprised if an attack will take place which will be quite unfortunate considering some are bringing their children." The Mayor told them with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Why would they bring their own offspring then?" Starfire asked him puzzled.

"Future generations would like to get their own experience of politics and crime fighting before their parents release the mantel to them," the Mayor told her with a small smile playing on his lips. "It's good to know that the future will be in good hands especially if Gordon brings his own daughter onto the force. She's coming as well; I heard pride through Gordon's voice when he told me the news."

The Mayor chuckled to himself as he sat in the car and the driver took off. Robin's mind raced as the Mayor's last words ran through his thoughts and brought back memories of the past. _Barbara _was coming here to Jump City which meant that Robin's thoughts about his past haunting him had been correct.

The question was, however, what would she want?

**Reviews will be so great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

She could not sleep.

After all the yawns she had on the ride to Jump City she just could not fall asleep. So what was a girl with a secret identity to do in a new, strange city? Barbara immediately waved the idea away thinking that it was too foolish to expose herself like that already. But after pacing around her room that the Mayor was so generous to provide she came to stand in front of her duffel bag which carried her Batgirl outfit. She sighed and said to herself:

"I cannot believe I am actually going to do this."

Barbara made a determined stride to her bedroom's windows to shut the curtains completely and quickly checked the clock on her bedside table. In gleaming red numbers it flashed 7:21 back at her and she prayed that her father was going to keep his word on staying out late with the Mayor as late as he told her he would. She moved fast to get dressed and made up the pillows on the bed to make it look like she was there, in case her father did get back earlier than he told her.

She looked back at the scene she had left and when she felt satisfied enough that everything was in perfect order she jumped out the window onto the ledge and closed it before diving.

The redhead dove straight down from the twenty third floor, that is.

Barbara closed her eyes as she felt the air hit her face. She loved it. The wind rushing in her ears and the adrenaline racing through her body thrilled her. And at the last possible minute before it would have been to late Barbara adjusted her gilder and gracefully flew upward.

* * *

He could not sleep.

And it was irritating the hell out of him. I mean he understood not sleeping when he was under stress over an impending attack on the city or worries about Starfire. But him not sleeping just because Gordon and Barbara were in town just sounded ridiculous to him.

Robin let out a groan before untangling himself from his sheets and made his way out of his bedroom. So what was a guy with a hero complex to do in the middle of the night while the rest of the city slept? Why he absorbed himself into the screens of the mega-computer watching over the seemingly restless city, of course.

His fingers lingered over the keys as he thought over what he was about to do. He wanted to locate the Commissioner and his daughter just to see what they were up to. But above anything else he wanted to check in on Barbara and find out why she was really here. His hesitation came when he remembered the Batgirl's feisty and stubborn attitude. Robin knew if she found out that he was purposefully spying on her that there would be some yelling.

No. Lots of yelling. And probably some punches too.

He inwardly groaned. "Screw it," he whispered and he got to work.

Robin backtracked the cameras that recorded the city's affairs to a couple hours after the incident with the mayor. He immediately caught the unmistakable appearance of Commissioner Jim Gordon shaking hands with said mayor. Gordon did not change much except for maybe I few more grey hairs and his face looked more weary than before.

Then a redhead came into view as she slowly got out of a car. She stretched her sore muscles from sitting too long and then greeted the mayor in the same manner as her father did. Even from the small amount of details that the camera provided Robin could tell how much Barbara had changed over their time spent apart. Her hair was longer and it gave off a slight wave to it; her features had changed a bit as well. Robin believed it was probably all of the crime fighting that gave her a new edgy look. He was about to fast forward the scene but was interrupted.

"Ahem."

Robin froze and slowly turned around to see the rest of his team staring back at him blinkingly. He mentally slapped himself as he realized that the alertness of the mega-computer turning on must have woken them up.

"Isn't it a bit too early to be spying on the city?" Raven drawled at him.

Robin grimaced and quickly turned off the monitor. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up."

"No apologies are needed," Starfire told him, "you seem very, uh, stressed out."

"Yeah man, what's up?" Cyborg asked concerned.

"Does this have anything to do with your past friends coming for a visit?" Raven asked already linking their appearance in the city to Robin's stressed out features.

"Or that redhead you were staring at on the screen? She was cute." Beast Boy commented. Everybody turned to glare at him. "What? She was." He told them clueless.

Robin sighed. "It's both." Everybody turned again to look at Robin questioningly except Starfire who said:

"Is it she whom you were referring to?" She asked him as she moved closer to him. He merely nodded. "Are you concerned that she came to bring you back?"

"Yes." Robin answered immediately. "But I doubt she would to do that."

"Do you two mind sharing what is going on?" Cyborg asked crossing his arms at the pair. Raven only nodded her agreement.

"Dude what is it with you and redheads?" Beast Boy blurted out and Raven slyly whacked him upside his head. "Ouch," he complained.

Robin frowned at his remark. "That was Commissioner Gordon's daughter on the screen. Her name is Barbara and we worked together in Gotham for a long time."

There was a long silence that followed. "Wait a second dude," Cyborg interrupted the silence. "Do you mean worked together as in how we," he pointed to everyone in the room, "work together?"

Robin and Starfire nodded simultaneously.

"I presume you have already told Starfire everything?" Raven asked and Robin nodded at her.

"Whoa," Beast Boy exclaimed as he finally linked everything together. "So you two 'worked together'," he said while using his fingers to air quote his last two words, "with the big guy in Gotham."

"Yes," Robin told them, "but that was a long time ago. I just don't understand why after all this time she would come here?"

"It could just be what the mayor told us," Raven replied. "She's here for her father."

"Yeah man, don't worry about it." Cyborg told him but then grew hesitant. "Or did she already try to reach you?"

"No." Robin stated and everybody breathed a sigh of relief. "Not yet, anyways."

There was a moment of silence before Raven commented. "Well then it is sort of useless to worry about until there is something to worry about. Till then I'm going back to bed."

She was followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg who said their 'good nights' before heading back to bed.

"Are you really okay?" Starfire asked him once they were alone.

Robin ran his fingers through his hair before answering. "I don't know," he said frustrated. "When I left I thought I would never have face my past again."

Starfire gave him a small smile. "You may not have too, but doesn't your past make you, _you_?" She asked him rhetorically before kissing him on the forehead. "Try to get some sleep, please. Good night."

He smiled back at her. "Night Star."

_She's right. No need to stress about this, at least not yet. _He thought before heading back to his room to attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

Barbara or otherwise known as Batgirl was sitting on top of the tallest building in Jump City enjoying the view, peace and serenity it brought to her. She was so happy that she decided to get out of her limited space and explore the city. She felt as though she now had a better understanding of its nightlife and she could now fully navigate through the city without getting lost.

_You never know, _she thought, _it may come in handy in the future._

The redhead took a deep breath and sighed as she closed her eyes. Using her hearing to keep in check with her surroundings; she concentrated on the constant cool breeze that swept through the city and brushed her long hair into the wind. Barbara had already gotten used to this city and she liked it – no she loved it. It wasn't as dark and mysterious as Gotham was but it still had that slight scent in the air that breathed action and a hint of adventure. It had more light in it than Gotham ever had but she still felt something missing.

Her musings of the two cities completely vanished when she heard the sound of slight movement behind her. Immediately she was on high alert but she showed no trace in her body that she suspected anything was wrong. This sound confused her because it sounded as though there was somebody else up on the roof with her. And she knew she should have caught that somebody before he or she became that close to her.

"Alright," she said aloud, "I know you're there. So identify yourself before I'm forced to having to hurt you."

The movement ceased and soon after that spoke:

"That's funny considering that you are the stranger in this town." The voice teased her. Batgirl tensed a bit when she recognized the voice as a male one disguised by some sort of device which did nothing to eliminate the slight accent the male voice contained.

"But," the voice continued, "I'll make an exception for a rare beauty such as yourself."

Batgirl's lips twitched and her eyes widened. _How dare he make remarks like that!_

She quickly twirled around to face this stranger and to teach him a lesson – verbally, of course – but there was nobody there. With narrowed eyes she scanned the rooftop finding nothing but then she heard something. He was chuckling at her.

"It's hard to punch something that's not there isn't it?" He was ridiculing her.

"Yeah and that something is a coward." She retorted as she slowly started walking away from the rooftop's edge.

"Ouch," he mocked pain. "I'm hurt, love. That was a low blow. I mean I was just attempting a pleasant conversation with a stranger and you insult me." She could picture some male shaking his head at this statement. "That's not very polite."

"This isn't a pleasant conversation," she told him. "First off I don't even know where you are and secondly pleasant conversations usually start off with 'Fine weather we are having tonight, no?'"

"Location is irrelevant," he waved off her first objection. "And you are quite right we are having fine weather tonight." She rolled her eyes. "Hey don't roll your eyes. That's not very polite either and I was being serious."

Barbara quickly froze in place. He was watching her and from what he just said; he was watching her very closely. "Who are you?" She demanded hoping her voice didn't give away the fear she was now feeling.

There was a long silence that followed after her question. She figured that her stranger was debating whether or not it was smart to fully revel himself to her. Or that he was already far gone from the building too cowardly to face her. She was finally about to say something else when she heard a loud "Boo!" from right behind her.

Barbara whipped herself around and came face to face with the mysterious male voice. He was tall and seemed muscular lean and fit. He was covered from head to foot in a black suit complete with a belt. His face mask looked like a piece of a human skull and he had a red 'X' colored in on the chest area part of his black suit. She recognized him and breathed:

"Red X."

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! I hope d you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing the last interaction scene between Red X and Barbara.**

**Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed the first chapter (keep 'em coming):**

**HealingHelper227 Em Phantom AnCi31 Goth Girl Fairy darkmist11**

**Please give me your thoughts on the story so far and any ideas about where it may be heading. I love reading reviews like that.**

**So. Click. That. Button. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

_**(Previously)**_

_Barbara whipped herself around and came face to face with the mysterious male voice. He was tall and seemed muscular lean and fit. He was covered from head to foot in a black suit complete with a belt. His face mask looked like a piece of a human skull and he had a red 'X' colored in on the chest area part of his black suit. She recognized him and breathed:_

"_Red X."_

Yes.

Barbara had heard of the identity thieve who had stolen Robin's Red X costume and made it his own. When the said occurrence happened it was all the Titans could talk about on their communicators for weeks. It astounded them that somebody had outsmarted not just the Titans; but Robin himself. Robin had his past "mistake" locked in a security tight safe which was located in Titan's Tower. That feat alone seemed impossible to Barbara to accomplish which made her think that this guy was no ordinary common criminal.

Not many villains would have the courage to make Robin that angry. As far as Barbara was concerned Red X was lucky to be alive and left to his own devices. Apparently Robin and Red X had some common ground to stand on that had somehow formed some type of alliance between them. They each have saved each other's back so often that Red X had gained some respect from the Titans. So the Titans have just stopped chasing him; unless of course he got in the way. Which he did, in time, it was inevitable.

In conclusion, Barbara had to admit that she was extremely curious of the identity of this Red X. He was intriguing and a challenge for her; and now meeting him face to face was an absolute thrill.

However, Red X had no idea that Batgirl had already known his name. He quickly assumed that superheroes kept in touch to give each other info on evil plots, bad guys, and the newest gadgets. But Red X never assumed anything.

"You know of me?" He asked amused at her reaction. "I'm flattered," he added with sarcasm.

"You should be," she retorted bitterly ashamed that she had let that knowledge slip. They circled each other on the rooftop eyeing one another for signs of attack. A few moments passed before conversation started up again.

"What are you doing here?" Red X asked coolly as he leaned himself against the rooftop door.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" She asked rhetorically.

"Touché," he replied, "however this is _my_ city."

She scoffed at that. "No it's not."

"You know what I mean," he said tensed. "Batgirl is to Gotham as Red X is to Jump City."

"Wow," Batgirl breathed, "look who knows their analogies' skills."

"The point wasn't to impress you with my English skills," Red X snarled as he grew impatient, "What are you doing here?"

He asked her again and as his curiosity got the better of him he let his cool slip. Red X wasn't supposed to care about anything or anybody except himself. So why was he working so hard to get an answer for a girl who clearly was not going to respond? Red X mentally shook himself trying to get his thoughts straight. He clearly needed to do some investigating immediately about the new visitor in his city.

Batgirl barely had a chance to respond as Red X's thought processes suddenly came to a conclusion. He never waited for her to respond to his question. He already knew she wasn't going to give him an answer that would satisfy his need of curiosity. So he suddenly turned around sprinting for the rooftop's edge.

"Wh-what?" Batgirl asked softly as she watched Red X take off.

He smirked beneath his mask as he turned around in midair and replied:

"I'll be seeing ya around, Blue."

Then he disappeared into the darkness leaving Batgirl jaw-dropped.

* * *

Barbara swore as she jumped back into her temporary room. Quickly checking to see if her father had arrived back to find that she was all alone for the time being. She took her sweet time changing out of her disguise cursing at herself for being an idiot.

"Goddamn thief…," she started muttering to herself.

"Why didn't I do something? He _is_ a criminal Barbara," she told herself stupidly.

"…And what was with _Blue_? What the hell is wrong with that kid?"

Barbara's rant was ended when she heard the slamming of a door.

"Barbara is that you?" The voice of her father echoed down to her room.

She sighed as she slipped her disguise underneath the bed and went to greet her father. "Hey Dad," she said. "How was your dinner with the Mayor?"

"Oh fine," he told her, "I didn't think you would be up, honey. Have you slept?"

"Yeah, I took a little nap," she lied easily.

He chuckled. "Wish I could do that," he sighed massaging his temples.

"Dinner was that bad, huh?" She asked concerned that her father's stress was already up too high.

"Nah," he shook his head. "It's just..," he exhaled loudly trying to find the words, "those Teen Titans..," he trailed off again looking at his daughter sadly.

Barbara furrowed her eyebrows trying to understand her father's words. "What about them Dad?"

"No need to sound so defensive Barbs," he laughed slightly. "They were just the main conversation topic that kept coming up at dinner. And I just can't imagine anybody doing what they do at such a young age."

Batgirl smiled internally at the irony. "I think they know what they are doing, Dad."

"Oh I have no doubts about that," he agreed. "But you're about the same age," he looked at her warily as she bit her lip, "and I could never see you doing that. Putting herself in that danger is a great responsibility and risk." Barbara had to look away at that comment.

"I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you," he said so softly that Barbara wasn't quite sure if her father said it or not.

He stood up suddenly and walked over to her. "I know you're looking forward to fighting crime in Gotham and I know that you will be great at it," he told her and she smiled at him. "But please understand when I tell you; I hope that time doesn't come anytime soon."

At that moment Barbara swore to herself that as long as she was alive she would make sure that her father would never find out about her secret identity. She knew that it may kill him to know that his little girl was out there fighting crime with her bare hands exposing herself to those risks.

"I understand," she said gently as she hugged him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was working hard on the Titan's computer trying to find links to the thieving of many different diverse banking corporations. He was on his third hour going through the evidence for the second time. What made Robin furious wasn't the fact that he couldn't figure out the connection to the banks or even who was doing the thieving; no it was the fact that the Titans showed up late to the robbery every chance they got to catch the guy. Very disturbing.

Robin didn't know how this guy did it. The employees remembered nothing of the robbery and could barely tell that anything was missing till it was too late to do anything about finding out who the culprit was. This was also very disturbing. Robin didn't mind disturbing. What caught him off guard was what was actually taken from the banks; which were very little cash, some jewelry from the customers, and some items from several safe deposit boxes.

It was all very odd. Robin did not particularly like 'odd'. It meant that usually a psychopath was involved somewhere which was not good.

"Any luck?" Robin's thinking was interrupted by Starfire. He turned around to face her and was shocked to see that Raven was standing along beside her. Usually it was only Starfire that would help talk him through a troubling matter.

"No," Robin gave a deep sigh. Raven raised a brow.

"That's," she crossed her arms, "strange."

Robin turned back to the computer. "Thanks for the support."

"It's strange because you are usually on top of it, Robin," Raven said irritated. "We came down here to help. So why don't you start from the beginning."

Robin reluctantly did as she requested. He started from the beginning, grudgingly wishing that he had it all figured out. It was embarrassing to Robin that he could not figure out who was behind some bank robberies, especially since that he knew all of the criminals and their profiles in Jump City. It shouldn't be this hard to locate a common thief.

Once he finished his explanation of the crimes, witnesses, and evidence that have been presented so far both girls shared the same expression on the features that Robin had just moments before.

"This is troubling," Starfire commented.

"Yeah," Robin agreed and looked over at Raven who was still narrowing her eyes at the evidence on the screen.

"Why would this guy go after only a couple safe deposit boxes at each bank?" She questioned.

"Maybe he didn't have enough time to go through all of them," Robin paused in thought, "or maybe he knew exactly what he was looking for." He quickly spun back around to the computer to type in information on the safe deposit boxes. A few seconds later names of the items in the boxes came on screen.

"Alright," Robin said, "now all we have to do is find what's in common in each box."

"Done," Raven said firmly with a smirk.

"Great," Starfire cheered.

"No, not great," Raven said grimly. "It's Xenothium."

"Oh," Starfire gasped as Robin ran his hand through his hair.

"Great. Just great," he told them sarcastically.

* * *

After having a nice bedtime snack with her father Barbara walked back into her room resisting the urge to immediately pass out on her bed. Yawning she turned on her television having the late night news play in the background as she got ready for bed.

A young polished man with dark hair appeared on the screen sitting at a large desk. "In other news," he stated, "police are still investigating the spree of robberies taking place at different banking corporations in the past couple of weeks. With no suspects, police are requesting any available witnesses with information to please step forward...,"

Barbara ignored the rest of the news as she thought about whether are not to get involved with the investigation. If she did, she had to admit that it would look pretty suspicious having Batgirl around in Jump City when she was supposedly located in Gotham. But her cover was already blown. With her recent meet up with Red X and the probability that Robin already knew she was here; Barbara didn't believe that the argument was worth thinking about anymore.

However, her father wasn't stupid. He could easily connect the dots, so to speak, and since Barbara already swore to herself that her father should never find out that truth she decided that she should just let the Teen Titans handle it. If they required her help, then of course she would join the investigation.

The redhead turned off the television and went to close the curtains to cover the sunlight from entering her room in the morning when she noticed something odd. Attached to her window by a red X was a piece of paper flowing in the wind. She furrowed her eyebrows as she detached it and started to read:

We need to talk Miss Gordon.

Midnight. Same place.

Red X

A thousand thoughts ran through her mind at once. She could not believe that out of all the criminals she had dealt with as Batgirl, Red X had to be the one to figure out who she was. Barbara was tempted to just rip the note in shreds but her common sense told her to just tuck it away till tomorrow night. She was positive that the thief was threatening her by revealing the truth about her identity. This was bad.

Suddenly she had the urge to call Bruce and tell him that her secret was out. But she hesitated. _Maybe, _she thought, _I can take care of this myself._

Reassured that she could handle anything that Red X could throw at her she turned off her lights and laid down in bed. If she was positive of anything, however, it was that she was not going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: I really do apologize that this took such a long time to get done. I have had half of it written for awhile now and I just did not have the inspiration to write the rest of it. But cheers I got it done and I am actually really happy about how it worked out and how it is going play out! **

**To the Reviewers****:**

**Goth Girl Fairy****: Sorry about the wait for the update. Thanks for the love!**

**Darkmist11****: I'm glad you love it! Thanks!**

**FantasticMisticalWonder****: Oh geez, please don't die. I am happy that you love my story that much. Don't worry it will continue. ;D**

**Ultimate Mask****: Thank you! And, yes, it was Red X who stole the costume from Robin in the episode **_**Masks.**_** Check it out! :D**

**Come on. You know ya wanna press that button! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay before I forget…I do not own Teen Titans or Batman: The Animated Series. If I did you would be seeing a lot more of them on the big screen.**

**Chapter Four:**

Barbara Gordon had gotten only two hours of sleep in the past twenty-four hours and was cursing Red X for it. She knew, of course, that the antihero's discovery of her true identity was her fault. But did that have to necessarily mean they had to meet on the same night?

Apparently it did.

The rush of flying over the city did nothing to relieve Batgirl of her eyelids drifting shut every few seconds. She was beginning to like the idea of beating the little jerk when he arrived just to wake herself up. It would get rid of some of her stress too and, maybe, stop him from spreading her secret throughout the city. A sleeping city…

_If he was planning on being late, I could have slept longer, _she thought bitterly, _the masked brat._

Failing at holding back a yawn she stood on the rooftop facing the majority of the city wishing she back in her warm bed. Then she heard it. The footsteps of someone behind her. She whipped around to find said '_masked brat'_ in all of his costume glory.

"Are you always late?" Batgirl asked angrily.

Red X crossed his arms. "Are you always so lovely this late of night?" He retorted sarcastically.

She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. He slowly backed away with his arms up. "Well if that's how you're going to handle this."

Batgirl groaned. "What do you want?" She asked reluctantly.

"First for you to act your age."

She scowled. "Look," she started, "I'm really tired so could we just get this over with quickly. Just threaten me so I can leave and sleep."

"Who said anything about threatening you?"

Barbara's jaw dropped. "Bu-but," she stuttered, "you know – you know who I am."

"Doesn't mean I want to threaten you," he said coolly.

"Then what do you want?" Batgirl was at a loss.

She could have sworn she heard him sigh through his mask. "I just wanted to let you know the knowledge of your identity is known to me and..,"

"So basically you are threatening me," she interrupted him.

Red X shook his head. "More like motivation."

She scoffed at that. "Call it what you like, it still seems like a threat to me."

"Can you just let me get to my point?" The thief was clearly frustrated.

Barbara pouted and waited for him to explain.

"I need your help," he started and she automatically narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" She asked loudly. "I am not going to help you commit any crimes!"

Even with the mask on Barbara could tell that he was giving her a pointed look to 'shut up'. She covered her mouth with her hand and gestured for him to continue. So Red X explained his current and what he considered to be a 'major' problem as Barbara listened. At the end of his explanation Batgirl had no choice but to help out a common thief.

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the tallest building in Jump City; Robin, Starfire, and Raven were on the lookout for Red X. Thanks to Raven's help Robin had finally made the connections in the bank robberies case. They found out who was behind it all. Now the only problem was finding the masked thief.

As far as Robin thought whoever was underneath that mask was almost as talented as he was. Red X still had a lot to learn however, and if, the guy was willing to switch sides Robin would have actually considered giving the guy a chance. But Robin was now convinced otherwise. Since they had discovered that it has been Red X robbing these banks Robin didn't want to give Red X the slightest chance of giving him that offer.

But that didn't change one thing. The masked thief was still pretty damn good.

So imagine Robin's surprise when Starfire yelled: "There!" She pointed off to the east side of the city where the masked criminal was standing with his arms crossed as if he was waiting for something or someone.

"Let's go," Robin commanded, "Starfire tell Cyborg and Beast Boy that we found him. We may need their help."

Starfire nodded and took off in flight alongside Raven as they headed toward Red X. Robin took out his grappling hook and fired; he started to sail through the air. In no time at all Robin landed quietly behind Red X with Raven and Starfire flanking him.

"You know," Red X said conversationally, "you can't have surprise as an advantage when you are as loud as you are." He turned around to face the trio.

"So why not run?" Raven asked raising a brow.

Red X shrugged his shoulders. "'Cause this is going to be entertaining."

"Stealing from banking corporations is entertaining to you?" Robin growled.

"Sure it is," he answered confidently. "When _I'm _the one doing the stealing." His shoulders seemed to slouch at that statement and the Titans looked at each other briefly intrigued.

Robin narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the thief. "Are you trying to tell us that _you_ had no part in those robberies?"

"Yes," Red X answered seriously. "Not like you'll believe me anyways."

"You are correct." Starfire added with a nod.

"So you've come to take me in." He continued.

"Yeah dude," Beast Boy and Cyborg had arrived creating a circle of Titans around the criminal. Blocking him in from disappearing, they hoped. "It's kinda what we do." Beast Boy concluded as he morphed into a tiger.

"Then you're gonna have a problem," Red X told them cryptically.

"Oh really," Cyborg said as he charged up his firearm. "And what's that?"

"Her," he growled out as he disappeared into thin air as Beast Boy tried to pounce on the thief coming up with only air. The rest of the Titans looked up to where Red X was looking at before he vanished and their jaws dropped.

Red X had reappeared next to a figure dressed as a bat that was casually leaning against a wall. The masked criminal was standing behind her with his arms crossed and most likely an arrogant smirk under his mask. She turned to glare at him and he whispered a 'What?' at her.

"Oh," she said with mock surprise, "you think I'm going to help you?"

"You promised –,"

"I promised to help you investigate," she interrupted him, "not to help you escape the Titans." At his defensive stance she added, "We may be partners but we are definitely not on the same side."

"Don't partners help each other out?" He asked frustrated.

"Like you helped me out earlier with those punks trying to rob an old man?" She crossed her arms at him.

He scoffed. "I don't intrude on other thefts. It's just not right." She rolled her eyes. "Besides it's not going to help the investigation if I get taken down by those kids." He gestured with his hand toward those said kids.

"So don't get caught, smart one." Batgirl hinted with a smirk. He just shook his head at her as she glanced at the Titans who were still recovering from shock at her appearance. They were standing still obliviously trying to listen in on their conversation. She turned back to face Red X to tell him to get out of there but found that he had already left.

"So are you our problem?" Robin asked in disbelief making Barbara turn back around to face the Titans.

"Nice to see you too," she said dryly making the Boy Wonder wince. "And no, I am not your problem. I am leaving to get some long awaited for sleep."

She yawned as she walked over to the edge of the rooftop. "See you guys around," Batgirl added as she gracefully 'fell' off the edge and then smoothly gliding upward. They all watched her go in confusion.

"Dudes," Beast Boy broke the silence. "What just happened?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out," Robin told them solemnly.

* * *

_I'm going to get it._ That was the first thought that ran through Barbara's head as she climbed through her bedroom's window. If she wasn't so tired at the time the shocking look on Robin's face would have made her burst with laughter and not only at his expression but his teammates' expressions as well.

"Oh well," she sighed as she snuggled into her pillow after changing clothes. Barbara wasn't foolish. She knew it was only a matter of time till Robin confronted her about what just happened. Like she told Red X, there was no way that she was going to keep the Titans in the dark. If they asked her she was going to tell them everything…well okay…not everything.

The fact that Red X had figured out her identity will be kept a secret.

A very well kept secret or a certain thief will be rotting in prison for the rest of his miserable life. Barbara had made that point very clear, she even saw the criminal flinch from her threat but if it was from fear or Red X playing to part to make her think that she had him. She was not quite certain. If only his damn mask didn't cover his entire face she could get a read on him.

She let out a small scream into her pillow in frustration and slowly started to drift off into sleep. Then the loud ringing of her cell phone started to go off shocking the redhead out of thoughts of sleep and she gave a little jump. Groaning and cursing her phone for going off at such an inconvenient time Barbara slowly rolled over to reach it.

Squinting to read the number blinking at her; Barbara did not recognize the number. Feeling grumpy due to her lack of sleep she decided to answer boldly.

"I'm going to kill you," she whispered roughly. On the other side of the phone line the Titans looked blankly at Robin. He just shrugged at them before responding.

"Uh, Barbara?" He asked uncertain.

Batgirl narrowed her eyes at the Boy Wonder's voice. She groaned. "Robin! It is absurdly late and I haven't slept in over twenty four hours. Go. To. Bed."

Then she hung up on him relieved that it was only Dick who called her and not Bruce. It would have been obnoxious if he would have called for an update after her being in Jump City for less than twenty four hours. Her sense of relief and comfort quickly disappeared however when her phone started to ring again.

She was tempted to ignore this call. But her anger for her apparent sleepless night caused her to want to express her frustration out on someone. And since they seemed determined to reach her might as well let them have it.

"What?" She answered frustrated at Robin for trying to get information out of her this early in the morning.

There was a slight pause then: "Are you always this lovely at night or do I just bring it out in you?"

Barbara shot up out of bed now on high alert. _Again. _Could nobody take a hint anymore? All she wanted was to sleep but no, heroes and thieves were trying to drive her insane. She just knew it. Red X's voice through her phone instinctively made her want to chuck her phone out the window but with his threat hanging above her head like an executioner's blade kept her instincts at bay. For now.

"What do you want now?" Barbara practically whined at him.

Red X smirked. He was having too much fun tormenting the girl. He only wished he could have seen her reaction to his voice. Oh well, he'll have plenty of opportunities of torment in person soon.

"Tomorrow night. Be ready to start investigating."

Batgirl rolled her eyes. "I thought we already went over that. I'm not investigating with you till I let the Titans know what is going on."

The thief let out an aggravated sigh through the phone. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly. "If you want to clear your good name with the other kiddies in the sand box, whatever but I am not working with them."

"You may not have a choice. So try not to act too much like chicken. It's _your _name we are trying to clear, try and keep that in mind," Barbara reminded him bitterly, not liking his attitude. She was the one going on two hours of sleep, not him. He needed to deflate the ego a bit or they weren't going to get much done.

"Touché," he said slightly impressed. "Just remember who knows more than the other." His voice rang superiority and Barbara winced at the threat as she promised herself to try and inflict at least a small amount of pain on the current pain in her ass sometime in the near future.

"Whatever," she replied nonchalantly trying to appear less tense about the threat at hand than she truly was. "Where do you want to meet up?"

He chuckled and Barbara wanted nothing more than to smack him then. "Don't worry Blue. I'll find you."

Officially freaked out by Red X's tone, she was tempted to hang up the phone then, but curiosity got the better of her. "How did you get this number?"

"You're not the only detective in this city," he said cryptically and then all Barbara could hear was a dial tone.

She scuffed at her phone and then proceeded to turn it off before reacquainting herself with her pillows. Thoughts racing through her head were zoned out as the weight of the day's events crashed over her and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: HEY! I know this took an enormous amount of time to get written and I do apologize. I'm back in school so it's sort of hard to find time/energy to do stuff that I would like to do. -sigh- I do not know how frequent updates will be but this story is far from over.**

***IMPORTANT*****: Hey guys I have an important question to ask y'all pertaining to "Haunted" so if you don't mind please answer me. I'm thinking about adding a new character to the story (not an OC). She will sort of be a side plot to everything else that is going on, so she is sort off track to the main plot but the idea popped in my head and I find it incredibly interesting and I really would like to write her in. In the show I felt that her story was never really completed (like Red X) so I want to add my own little twist to her. BUT the awesome readers that have reviewed thus far have taken an incredible amount of liking to my plot now. So my question to y'all is: Would you mind if I added this character to my story which will take the spotlight off Red X and the Titans (sort of) every now and again?**

**Don't be shy on trying to guess who I am talking about. I would love to see if anybody can correctly guess who she is.**

**Response to Reviewers****:**

**FantasticMisticalWonder****: Yeah that is very true. However I do believe that Dick is constantly trying to not be like Bruce but it is very hard for him to do especially since those two have SO much in common it's scary. Their relationship is complicated to say the least which I hope to write about sometime…anywho thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed my latest installment.**

**Shwoky****: I am SO thrilled that you believe my story can be carried out. I've also read a lot of fics with good premises that just don't work in the end so I know what you mean. I hope my story doesn't become one of them. And don't worry I'm not really planning on writing too much on Robin and Batgirl's UST. That I believe is for another story. Thank you for the review!**

**Also! It was my one year anniversary on fanfiction on the 18****th****! YAY!**

**So click that button! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Teen Titans or Batman: The Animated Series. If I did you would be seeing a lot more of them on the big screen. Oh and I also would be working with Bruce Timm or Joss Whedon.**

**Chapter Five:**

Barbara woke up the next morning feeling like she could sleep for another week. Burying her head in her pillow she intended to do just that when a soft knocking delayed her from dream land. Feigning ignorance she continued to fight against the noise and focus on the warmth and softness of the bed instead. The knocking occurred again but this time a voice came through her door.

"Barbara?" She sighed softly; it was just her father checking up on her. "It's almost noon, honey. I'm going in for conferences please try to not get lost when you explore the city please."

_Ah, he knows me too well._ She managed to mumble a response that satisfied her father and he closed the door and left. She turned her head to read her clock on the night stand to realize that her father was correct about the time. Groaning Barbara made the decision to get ready for the day.

She sat up at the edge of her bed when her eyes locked with her phone that was also sitting on her night stand. It was still turned off from the early hours of the morning after she had gotten agitated from Boy Wonder and the arrogant thief who decided to keep her awake a little while longer.

"Boys," she scoffed as she flipped on her television needing some background noise to get her motivated to get ready for the day.

Once she was properly dressed Barbara grabbed a bag and filled it with her Batgirl costume, water, cash, a map of the city, and grudgingly her phone which she still refused to turn on. She was about to turn off the television but then the news switched suddenly from the weather to the series of bank robberies adding another robbery to the mix that occurred early this morning.

Apparently, while Jump City slept, somebody had achieved breaking in and out of that bank without being spotted. They only noticed something was wrong when the employees showed up for work. They had a costumer come in asking to look at their safe deposit box to find it empty. So they checked everything. Turned out to be the same M.O. as the other thefts. Titans on the scene claimed that it was the work of the elusive Red X and he should be considered highly dangerous and armed.

Barbara chuckled at that. "Armed? Yes. Highly dangerous? Hardly."

She turned off the news and headed out the door into the very busy city. Sure, Barbara Gordon was used to busy, aggressive cities but she had always known the streets of Gotham. The streets of Jump City were entirely different to her. Yes, she had flown through the city at night as Batgirl but it is one thing navigating in the dark above the city than walking in daylight.

However, on her night flight she had located the apparent 'town square' of the city and she headed toward that general direction. Yes, she realized that a visit to the Titans was warranted, but she really wanted to wait till it was at least somewhat dark out. Then she would change and, to test her skill, try and break into Titans Tower.

But for now, she was on vacation.

* * *

Everything was proceeding on schedule, so far. But as he knew from his abundant experience things could go extremely wrong really fast. The spree of robberies had gotten the attention of those that he wanted the attention of. However Red X, with how smart he is, had not figured out that it was him that has been setting him up.

He chuckled darkly as he gently stirred the red wine in his wine glass.

"What will he do now, Master?"

His servant questioned from behind. He brought the wine glass to his lips. "One can only guess."

* * *

The young man in question was looking at a picture of himself in the Red X costume on the front page of the paper. "Wanted for Robberies" was typed in bold print with a quite impressive picture of the elusive criminal beneath it. He smirked at it thinking that they captured a good picture of him in action and kept walking down the street; feeling completely at ease because nobody was looking for an average looking teenager.

Just his alter ego.

He chuckled. Surely the Titans had to know that he could easily go underground at any time. His costume completely disguised him to the point where he could walk around without it on, worry free.

So why the man hunt? Why waste the man power on finding someone who could go invisible? Walk into a crowded street and just disappear…

Just one of the perks of being a masked vigilante…._those kids have to know this, _he thought as he crossed the street with his hands in his pockets. _They do the same thing…well not completely the same thing. _

Lost in his thought about what the Titans were thinking trying to find an invisible thief, he did not notice a certain redhead cross the street going the opposite direction until he accidently bumped into her. She did not seem to care as he murmured an apology; she just waved it off and continued jerked to a stop and slowly turned around not believing his eyes. But yet, there she was.

Batgirl.

Barbara Gordon.

Whatever.

He didn't even have to locate her first. She just made his job so much easier. He smirked as he turned around to follow her. Gordon's hair made it very simple for him to just ease into the background behind her as she slipped into a cute little bookstore on the corner.

"Perfect," he whispered as he turned to run down the alley alongside the bookstore. "Time to have some fun."

* * *

Barbara got the jackpot of bookstores. It was simple yet classic. Plus a small little café in the corner where she could sit and enjoy her new book…if she could find one. She started to whistle as she strolled through the selves of the shop. Her indecisions were plaguing her. She couldn't decide on a classic such as _Treasure Island_ or she could always choose a book from her favorite writer Stephen King. It was becoming tiresome debating over the books for several minutes before sighing and grabbing the nearest Nicholas Sparks book she could find; knowing the he could entertain her for some time. Barbara grabbed a cup of coffee from the café and sat by a window seat enjoying the view and the solitude.

Batgirl had a few minutes of pleasant silence and peace before it was interrupted.

"Gordon. Barbara Gordon, right?" She reluctantly looked up to see a boy about her age with shining blonde hair and a crooked smile staring down at her. Before she could answer him the blonde said, "I knew it. You look just like your picture."

Barbara narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm sorry," the boy finally realized his hastiness but he still sat himself in front of her looking as though he just stepped out of brochure for an all boy prep school. "My name is Mason. Mason Frederickson."

When Barbara had made no acknowledgement of his name after a brief moment of silence Mason let out an awkward cough and continued:

"My father is also a police commissioner. We are here for the conference like your father and yourself," he explained slowly and Barbara blinked at him. "I saw your picture when you were standing alongside him in Gotham at his speech."

"Oh," she breathed. "That's nice." Her solitude was now gone and Mason looked as though he wasn't leaving for a while. In fact he seemed very comfortable studying her as she looked out the window waiting for him to leave.

No such luck. "How do you like Jump City?" He asked rather politely.

"It's no Gotham City that's for sure," she answered suddenly feeling homesick. "But it's not too terrible."

"Yeah I know what you mean," his gaze on her suddenly turned intense. "So do you wanna get out of here?"

"What?" She asked utterly frustrated at Mason's abruptness.

The blonde was unfazed by her frustrated tone because he continued on oblivious, "we're both related to somebody very high in the police force, so I thought it would be good if we go out in public. You know, the public view of us, like we're fighting like a team against the force of evil and those vigilantes."

_Oh geez, _Barbara thought already not liking him, _he's a righteous ass. _She didn't know how to respond to that knowing what she wanted to say which was putting him in his place. However she couldn't do that to her father. She didn't want to do any damage to his career…or her future one.

Raising a brow at him she asked, "Don't care for the Titans much do ya?"

He shook his head adamantly. "Not at all. You haven't been here long. Just wait and see. Those kids just get in the way of real enforcement and they cause so much damage to the city."

His words triggered a recent memory of hers:

_"Besides it's not going to help the investigation if I get taken down by _**those kids**_."_

Red X had used those exact words in describing the Teen Titans. This caused a flicker of fear to flash across her features for a brief moment. She had suddenly came to the realization that she had no idea who Red X really was but he knew who she was…which meant that he could be anybody on the street, in the hotel, or a stranger in a bookstore.

Barbara eyed the boy in front her trying to make mental comparisons from him to the Red X she had recently met up with on the rooftop. From just knowing the boy for the past few minutes she concluded that his neither body language nor did his physique match the costumed thief. But who really knows for certain?

Mason let out an awkward cough and Barbara realized that she had been staring at him for too long without continuing the conversation they were having. Before she could open her mouth to speak, however, her phone she started to ring very loudly in her bag. They both jumped startled at the surprised ring. She gave him a small, apologetic smile before reaching in her bag searching for her phone.

Pleased for the timing of her cell phone to ring she was still suspicious on how her phone turned itself on. Did it perhaps have help turning on? Barbara was thinking so; and she was putting good money that the help came from Bruce.

"Hello?" She answered timidly after she glanced at the flashing screen that told her it was an unknown caller.

"Looking for a distraction, Blue?" Questioned the teasing voice which definitely did not belong to Bruce. Barbara's jaw dropped.

She could hear a chuckle from the other end. "I can see that this call was an unexpected one for you but if you want to get away from Blondie there, then you should try making this sound believable."

Barbara took a deep breath realizing that she had a good opportunity to get away from Mason. She quickly transformed her face to make her look as one that was concentrating on something rather urgent.

"Don't worry honey. I can be there soon so just try and stay calm." She said steadily into the phone acting out a conversation she would had with a close friend who needed some dire advice.

"Fair performance," he commented dryly, "now hastily grab your things and walk out. Make the apology short and sweet." Oh boy, Barbara was going to kill him.

She did as she was told with clenched fingers. As grateful as she was with the distraction the thief brought; his cockiness was driving her crazy. Barbara made up some fake apology to Mason and as quick as she could she walked out of the bookstore and down the street with the phone still pressed to her ear. Later on, she wondered why she didn't hang up then.

"Geez, he looked aggravating," he said lightly, "how could you have handled him for so long?"

_Well there goes my theory on Mason being Red X rather quickly, _Barbara thought with a sigh.

"I suppose the same way I handle you," Barbara answered numbly as she closely looked around the crowd around her on the streets. She was trying to locate someone with Red X's physique who was talking on a cell phone. She wasn't having any luck.

"Ouch, Blue. And I was just thinking on how our friendship was growing so well," he feigned sadness.

She scowled at the phone still studying the crowd around her. "How did you turn on my phone?"

He chastised her. "Tsk tsk tsk, Blue. Don't question me on my impressive stunts." Barbara rolled her eyes. "And you're asking the wrong question."

"Well since you know _everything_. Why don't you enlighten me?" Sick of his cockiness Barbara was close to screaming at him through the phone which she realized would do no good except increase the thief's amusement.

"I sense sarcasm and I don't appreciate that. I just saved you from Blondie and you give me no gratitude," he responded grimly.

"Why?" Barbara simply asked.

"Good question," he mocked approval. "It's fun to mess with you firstly. And the other more important reason, is that I would rather you approach the kids now while I'm trailing you." There was a notable pause. "By the way, you won't find me."

Her search for the criminal came to a crashing halt at his words. "Why do you want to follow me there?" Batgirl asked fiercely as she ignored his last comment.

"I don't really want to follow you. I trust that you'll do the right thing, Blue. I don't trust those kids, so just head over there." Then there was a click and silence.

Barbara had a moment of hesitation to head over to Titan's Tower on his command but then she made an impulse decision to just get it over with. She took a quick glance of her surroundings before she started walking again.

_I guess a test of the Titan's security can wait for another night, _she mused with a chuckle.

* * *

"We're going to have to track the Batgirl now," a voice told his servant from the comfort of his red cushioned chair.

"Do you expect her to be a problem?"

"No," he said firmly, "I expect her to become an ally."

* * *

**A/N: Hey awesome reviewers! Look at whose back! Yay! Sorry it took so long :/ meh I can't help it. I have a really busy schedule so please excuse my lateness. **

**Okay and I also realized my big author's note that I labeled as "very important" was very confusing and I apologize for that too. Anyways that new character…I am having second thoughts on presenting her into the story. She is from the Teen Titans' universe and her story I thought was left uncompleted…or maybe I was just unsatisfied with it. Whatever. Leave a comment if you are interested in this little side plot. Thanks a bunch!**

**Click. That. Button. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Teen Titans or Batman: The Animated Series. If I did you would be seeing a lot more of them on the big screen. Oh and I also would be working with Bruce Timm or Joss Whedon.**

**Chapter Six:**

"Dude, today has been a pretty laid back day," Beast Boy commented as he rested his feet on the Titan's coffee table.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed. "I've finally been able to reboot the T-car and upgrade the engine." He grabbed a can of soda from the fridge and took a swig. "I can't remember having this much free time."

"It is nice," Starfire added walking into the main room of Titans' tower. "However Robin is still worrying over what happened last night."

Beast Boy snorted. "Of course he is. That's what Robin does."

"You are not concerned?" Starfire asked.

"I've never been concerned about Red X," Cyborg told her while Beast Boy was busy digging under the couch for the remote, "he's just a common thief and he has helped us from time to time."

"And this Batgirl?" Starfire asked eager to hear more.

Cyborg shrugged. "She's one of us."

"Or was," Beast Boy commented, his voice muffled from underneath the couch cushion.

"We don't believe that," Starfire said shaking her head, "do we?"

"She was working with Robin's alter ego wasn't she?" Beast Boy had resurfaced now flipping through channels.

"We don't know that," Cyborg stated.

"I'm not making the same mistake twice," Beast Boy said sadly, "Batgirl's working with Red X."

"That is why we should be concerned," Robin walked in with his arms crossed.

"But they haven't caused any trouble," Cyborg argued.

"And you're friends with her," Starfire told him shocked that Robin was even thinking that his old friend would cross the line over to crime.

"Red X has been stealing from banks for the past couple weeks," Robin said frustrated, "and I haven't really spoken with Barbara in years. And I don't count last night. So who knows what she has been up to."

"Yeah," a voice told him from behind the Titans, "you better catch her before she does something really awful like help old lady cross the road." The three Titans turned to see Batgirl clad in her bat gear with the exception of her cowl. She was looking at Robin in disbelief. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, _friend_."

"You can't blame us for being suspicious," Beast Boy told her still on the couch, "it has happened before."

"How did you get in here?" Robin asked her, ignoring Beast Boy's comment.

"I let her in," Raven told them finally coming in, "she has something to tell us."

"She has a _lot_ to tell us," Robin said glaring at Barbara. "Starting with what are you doing in Jump City?"

"I'd thought that would be obvious," she told him, "I'm here for my father." _Which is true…just not the whole story_, Barbara thought.

"Then why were you out in your suit last night?"

"A girl gets bored," Barbara explained easily, "I went for a night fly and ran into Red X." She shrugged. "Oops."

"A pretty big 'oops'," Raven commented dryly. "How did you end up working together?"

Barbara sighed and sat herself on a kitchen counter. "Believe me, I didn't want to work with him. But he can be pretty persuasive."

Robin's eyes widened. "He knows about you."

Batgirl nodded and looked down in regret. "You're right," she said to Raven. "It was a pretty big oops."

There was a couple moments of silence as to what Robin had inferred from Batgirl. Starfire gasped and said, "I am so sorry. We will help you sort this out."

Cyborg crushed his empty soda can. "He's blackmailing you then?"

"He calls it 'motivation'," Barbara smiled sadly. "But yes he is – just to help find out who's setting him up."

"Wait a minute," Beast Boy had finally shot up from the couch, "Red X was able to find out who you really are after just one night? I thought you worked with Batman."

Barbara glared at the green boy. "You don't think that I'm angry at myself too? I've been dreading every phone call or anybody suspicious walking down the street. This guy, no matter what you all may think, is no ordinary criminal. He's got skills." Batgirl jumped off the counter and looked at each of the Titans. "You guys haven't been able to catch him."

"That's true," Robin told her, "but now you are asking us to work with him."

"With _me_," Barbara said steadily. "Trust me, he doesn't want to work with you guys either."

"Then why are you here?" Robin asked her.

"The arrogant thief thinks he doesn't need help with this, however, whoever is setting him up is going through a lot of trouble to make it look like it is him stealing the Xenothium," Barbara began.

"Maybe because it is him stealing it," Cyborg told her.

"It's not," Batgirl said seriously.

"Wow," Robin said surprised, "you actually believe him."

"Oh c'mon Robin! After going through the trouble of finding out who I am to blackmail me with it…why would he ask me to help investigate this if he isn't the one doing the crime?" Barbara asked clearly frustrated.

"She has a point Robin," Raven told him. "He could have easily asked her to do something else as blackmail if he was the guy we're looking for."

"Fine," Robin said agitated that Barbara was able to convince Raven so quickly. "Let's say he isn't stealing from these banks. Who is?"

Barbara flung her arms in the air exasperated. "I don't know. My first thought would have been the Titans but since you don't typically steal from banks…I kind of doubt it."

Starfire's green eyes widened in shock. "Why would we do this?"

"Well not just you," Barbara explained, "anybody who is an enemy of Red X. And since the Teen Titans are probably not he's number one fan…you're in the suspect column."

"But it's not us!" Beast Boy told her crossing his arms.

"I know that," Barbara reassured him with an eye roll. "However I don't live in Jump City so you guys are all I had to work with. Who else isn't a fan of your alter ego?"

Her question was directed at the Boy Wonder who blinked. "It's a pretty long list. Most of his enemies are actually ours too."

"Then start making that list," Barbara told him seriously, "cause whoever has the guts to steal from major banking corporations while setting up a hotheaded thief is a bigger player than just a common thief."

Raven nodded. "We're on it."

Robin did a double take. "Wait a minute. Are you agreeing to take this on?" He questioned Raven.

"Yes, Robin that's what we do," she said tersely. "Protect the innocent, investigate crime, and then put away the bad guys."

"He is the bad guy!" Robin exclaimed.

"Not now he isn't," Raven told him, "believe or not there are shades of grey. It isn't always black and white."

"I like her," Batgirl said aloud so all Titans looked at her, "she's right Robin. Look, I know you're uncomfortable working with him and I'm not asking you too. I'm just asking for you to work with me. Help me out. I can't take this on without your support." Barbara eyed each of the Titans carefully as each one nodded their consent except Robin.

Robin crossed his arms in thought. "If I agree to this, you have to agree to something too."

"What?" Barbara sighed.

"If anything comes across that shows that Red X is lying or trying to play us – we stop helping him. And you will help us catch him to put him behind bars."

Barbara nodded. "Fine." The duo shook hands. "But you have to admit Robin, Red X has helped you out in the past. Maybe he's not as bad as you think."

* * *

Batgirl left Titan tower with her cowl on as she glided through the sky heading toward Jump City's docks. _That didn't go as bad as I thought it would, _she thought to herself as she landed gently on an empty dock. She walked at peace, grateful for the peace and quiet until she felt the prickling sensation at the back of her neck. Batgirl did a 360 turn, trying to locate whoever was watching her.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," she said teasingly into what seemed like empty ears.

There was a split second before, "I didn't know you cared so much, Blue."

Barbara tensed up realizing that Red X was probably listening to the entire conversation with the Titans. "Don't be ridiculous. I made a mistake and I'm trying to fix it."

"Whatever," Red X told her as he appeared from behind, "I'm still touched."

"Don't be," she scoffed. "I'll turn you in before you can say 'Titans Go' if I find one little clue that shows me you're lying."

"You sure you really want to do that?" Red X questioned leering down at Barbara. "I know you made the cute little pact with Robin but I figured since we know each other so well…I didn't have anything to worry about."

"I wasn't aware this was a two way street," Batgirl mused. "Perhaps we should make it more even then." She reached for his hood but Red X blinked away with a chuckle.

"Nice try, Blue," he complimented blending into the shadows. "Let me know when those kids get a list together."

"And how am I suppose to do that?" She yelled after him frustrated that he could to vanish into thin air. _And I thought the only other human that could do that was Batman…_

* * *

"They're putting a list together of possible suspects, sir," a tall man in the shadows informed his master.

His master chuckled. "I doubt I will be on this list." It was obvious by his tone that he did not think much of this newly found threat.

"It doesn't appear Batgirl will assist us."

"Hmm," the master said thoughtfully putting down the book he was reading. "We'll just have up the stakes, shall we?"

* * *

_Today hasn't been so bad_, Barbara thought as she prepared dinner for her father. _I got to explore the city, meet the Titans, and attract a couple stalkers along the way_. She laughed at herself as she imagined telling her father this. After stopping his heart with this information he would probably lock Barbara in her room until she was fifty. _So what do I tell him?_

"Barbara, honey?" Gordon called as he walked through the door. "You here?"

"Yes, Dad," she told her, "I hope you're hungry."

He stopped short of putting his briefcase down as he looked with longing at the food Barbara had prepared. In the middle of placing a roasted chicken down at a small table, Gordon hugged his daughter and kissed the top of her head.

She laughed. "I guess that means 'thank you'."

"You're my hero," Gordon released her as he sat down heavily. "Today has been…interesting."

_Mine too_, she thought. However by her father's tone she assumed it wasn't anything good. "Interesting…how?" She asked him also sitting down.

"I met a few other commissioners today," he informed her around mouthfuls of food. "There is one in particular that is very…hmm how do I say this?" Gordon paused pondering. "Anti caped crusaders."

Barbara nearly choked on her food thinking of one of the stalkers she had met today. "No kidding?" She said swallowing her food heavily.

"I know, it surprised me too."

"Was this guy's name Frederickson?" She asked timidly as her father slowly looked back up at her with a frown.

"How did you know that name, Barbs?" He asked with a mixture of shock and awe written on his wrinkled face.

"While exploring the city today I kind of ran into his son," she explained, "and he recognized me from the paper."

"That's quite a coincidence, Barbara," his tone seemed worried.

"Believe me, I wasn't seeking him out!" She exclaimed with her arms crossed.

"I wasn't saying that honey," he told her gently, "but maybe he was seeking you out."

Barbara popped a brow at her father. "Why would he do that?"

Gordon swallowed. "Frederickson is located in a city with a recent upsurge of metahumans or "Bang Babies" which has caused more problems than I think even Gotham can handle." He paused when his daughter looked at him skeptically. "Yes, maybe Batman could handle them, but I wouldn't want to risk it."

"So why does that put him so against 'caped crusaders' when these are just mutated kids causing trouble?" She questioned.

"Well, there is a caped crusader that came out of that mess who is trying his best to clean up the city," Gordon paused eyeing his daughter, "now we both remember when Batman made his first appearance and how set against it everyone was…I just think Frederickson needs a little time to get used to his city's new hero."

"I don't know," Barbara argued. "His son seemed pretty opposed to the Titans."

"Of course he is," Gordon shrugged. "He's taking after his father. Maybe you can take after your own old man and teach this kid a thing or two."

"Really?" Barbara's jaw dropped.

"Not like that Barbs," Gordon reprimanded with a grin. "Just teach him the wonders of caped crusaders. You always defend them with me even though I'm already on your side."

Barbara nodded. "I suppose I could, but honestly I would rather not talk to this guy again."

"And I don't blame you," Gordon told her seriously, "however, you may not have a choice."

Barbara froze with a fork still in the air. "What do you mean, Dad?"

"First off, this guy seeks you out, which makes me want to lock you in your room till your thirty," he told in a very serious tone which turned even more determined when Barbara had to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah, okay Dad," she told in a non-believing tone.

He pointed a finger at her. "Secondly, there's a fancy dinner coming up that's mandatory and you are attending."

"But Dad -," she whined.

"No 'but's Barbara," he told her in a grimace. "If I have to go to this thing then I'm taking you with me."

Batgirl pouted. She hated those types of parties. They were always the same. _Cocky attitudes, fake smiles, and a political figure's son always groping girls on the dance floor._

"Aw don't look to put out Barbs," Gordon pleaded. "It won't be so bad. Everybody is supposed to be there." Her father smiled hugely at her.

"What does that mean?" Batgirl asked him smirking.

Gordon stood up grabbing some dishes. "Just that dear. Everybody is supposed to be there." He told her in a more teasing song tone.

"I cook you dinner and you can't tell me exactly what you mean," she told me as she followed him into the kitchen.

He nodded. "Yup."

She threw a dishtowel at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at Titans' tower, the teen superheroes had just finished compiling a list for Batgirl. And it didn't look too good…

* * *

**A/N: I really cannot express how sorry I am that I haven't been keeping up with my writing on here. This past school year has been beyond crazy. I'm trying to graduate in a year so that is what is taking up so much of my time. However, this chapter got finished in four days and has inspired me with some more ideas for this story. Y'all should really thank **_**Cosmic-Surge,**_** whoever you are – got me pushed to write this. Thank you!**

**Oh! And a special shout out to **_**Star Luna **_**for an awesome review and really answering my question about the little side plot I had planned. But I've thought about it a lot and I think that **_**Star Luna **_**is right and I don't think I need it anymore.**

**Thanks to the rest of my loyal reviewers: **_**AmaraRae, FantasticMisticalWonder, Addie-lala20, CK4eva, nequam-tenshi, Vi-Violence, **_**and **_**missdiva145. **_**You guys are awesome.**

**Click. That. Button. :D**


End file.
